


Stargazing

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: I ship it. FITE ME.





	

~ Stargazing ~

After her classes were over for the night, Professor Sinistra did not return directly to her quarters. In fact, she left the Astronomy Tower entirely and went out to the castle grounds to continue her stargazing out by the lake.

She did not flinch as something landed on her forehead with a wet splat. It was just her dear friend, the giant squid. She didn't know if the squid properly had a name, since he was generally referred to as "the giant squid", but she affectionately thought of him as Periscope.

"Lovely night, isn't it, Periscope?" she said.

The giant squid responded by stroking his tentacle over her hair.

Yes, it was a lovely night, indeed.

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it. FITE ME.


End file.
